<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mexican music in prison is a nightmare by bobslasagne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496946">Mexican music in prison is a nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobslasagne/pseuds/bobslasagne'>bobslasagne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Dream Smp, Light Angst, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, everyone hates men, it gets funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobslasagne/pseuds/bobslasagne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy gets handed over to dream because of some stupid favour and now he has to escape prison with Mexican dream and girl dream.</p><p>what. the. fu-</p><p>there’s also gonna be quite a lot of swearing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. guys please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“he’s with me” Techno said as he shielded Tommy from dream who was standing at the portal. </p><p>tommy smiled for the first time in months. Technoblade is on his side, the blood god is on his side, his older brother is on his side. Tommy finally had someone.</p><p>for the first time in months tommy felt confident.</p><p>for the first time in months tommy had someone on his side.</p><p>for the first time in months-</p><p>“unless of course, you wanna call in that favour.” Techno said with slight hesitation in his voice, as he slowly, but surely lowered his sword.</p><p>Tommy froze “what?” what favour? what the fuck? Tommy looked up at Techno Then back to dream, fear evident in Tommys eyes. what does this mean? What is Techno doing?</p><p>dream took a step closer before saying “actually, i would. Hand Tommy  over Techno” Techno turned to Tommy. </p><p>nonononono! this can’t be happening, Techno is on Tommys side, he can’t just had Tommy over because of some stupid favour, right? they’re on the same team, they’re brothers for christ’s sake! </p><p>Techno grabbed Tommys arm “T-Techno? what are you doing?” Techno only just stared at Tommy as he tried to escape Technos grasp. </p><p>“you see Tommy not even Technoblade, your own brother is on your side, just come with me.” dream said with his stupid smiley mask as he watched Tommy stare at him in fear.</p><p>no matter how hard Tommy tried to escape technos grasp, he always just held on tighter, almost like he wasn’t just gonna let him go.<br/>
Tommy tried to talk to him, try to at least get a simple explanation. but, to no avail all he got was Techno’s cold emotionless stare as they started walking.</p><p>“Techno please! you know what he did, you know what’s going to happen! he abused me and you’re just going to send me back?!” Tommy said as tears started to well up in his eyes. </p><p>Techno still didn’t say anything as they got closer to the masked man.<br/>
he hadn’t said anything at all. he never said anything to Tommy when he grabbed him by the arm, and he never said anything to Tommy as they started walking towards Tommys demise. </p><p>the only thing you could hear for miles were Tommys cries of anger. He was even pretty sure L’manburg could hear him.</p><p>at this point Tommy let his tears spill. Techno seemed a bit taken back by that but continued walking </p><p>him and Techno were family.<br/>
it was always Phil, Wilbur, Techno and Tommy. they were the sleepy bois inc, They were a family. and okay, sure, maybe it was a “found family” but that never really mattered to them. </p><p>Tommy was pushed out of his thoughts when he realised that they made it to dream, tears still flowing down his face like a child as Techno handed him over. </p><p>with the tears making it hard to see it almost looked like the smile on dreams mask got bigger. </p><p>when Dream got ahold of Tommy, Techno finally spoke it was quite but loud enough for him to hear “i’m sorry” </p><p>yeah right, Tommy didn’t know what to believe anymore. Techno said he was on Tommys side 2 minutes ago, and now he has the audacity to say sorry after handing him to dream? Tommy wanted to believe it he really did, but he couldn’t, all he could do was stare. </p><p>“well anyway! pleasure doing business with you, blood god” dream said cheerfully as he rushed Tommy into the portal. tommy looked at techno one last time before saying</p><p>“i forgive you Techno” he doesn’t. </p><p> </p><p>at least, for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. what the hell is that?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy finally makes it to the prison and-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it had taken hours to finally arrive at the prison, but once Tommy and dream did, Chills went down Tommy’s spine as he looked at the dark castle-like prison floating on the water. </p><p>the first thing he noticed about the prison was that there was literally no entry, not even a path was present. it was just black stone walls all around with some tall watch towers to keep prisoners in line.</p><p>Dream, who stood next to him, pulled Tommy over to this little grass island right in front of the prison where a nether portal stood.</p><p>ah, so that’s how you get in. Tommy thought as dream instructed him into the portal silently. it had been silent for almost all of the journey, actually.<br/>
because, you see, Dream tried to do one of his funny manipulation tricks after they left and while Tommy felt betrayed in every way possible he knew what dream was trying to do now. he knew dream wasn’t his friend, he wouldn’t forget what dream did. </p><p>he never would. </p><p>after they went into the portal dream had instructed him yet again to walk through it. it was an understatement to say Tommy was incredibly confused. they just walked in the portal, why are they going out? </p><p>either way Tommy obeyed Dream and walked back into the portal not to see the small grass island but instead, the inside of a prison. Tommys mouth gaped as he looked at the vault type lockers around him. there’s no way this prison should be used for someone like Tommy, he wasn’t the blood god or something. </p><p>Dream soon appeared next to Tommy in the large prison, took Tommy by the arm and led him to one of the vault-locker-thing. with a click of a button the lockers vault doors opened just for Tommy to see 2 chests, the first one being an enderchest and the second one being a regular double chest.</p><p>“put your stuff in the chest, Tommy.” Dream said finally breaking the silence.</p><p>and of course Tommy obeyed, without he word put every last thing he owned in the large double chest. Dream soon locked the chest with some type of keycard he had taken out of the enderchest, only to put it back in after using it.</p><p>Tommy stared at it before looking back up at dream and asking “how long am i going to be here?” </p><p>Dream laughed yet he didn’t respond, he just grabbed Tommy by the arm once again leading him out of the lockers and to the cells instead. Tommy just took the hint and accepted he wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. </p><p>after walking along the hallways, soon finding a large door, they came to a halt as Dream pulled a lever opening the doors to reveal...</p><p>an enormous fucking vault. what. the. hell.</p><p>“welcome to pandora’s vault, Theseus.” Tommy winced at the name Dream said as he pulled Tommy towards the vault. This place was definitely not made for someone like Tommy, there was no way it could be remotely for him. </p><p>when they made it to the vault Dream pressed yet another set of buttons “why are there so many fucking buttons?” Tommy asked giving dream the ‘how weird are you?’ face “don’t ask questions Tommy.” Dream replied as they walked in to see a number of cells placed all around the vault. Tommy could see some other figures in some other cells though he didn’t pay much attention to them.</p><p>Dream opened up one of the cells as he lightly shoved Tommy into it, closing the door behind Tommy afterwards. </p><p>“well i have stuff to do so i’ll see you later, Tommy. don’t try to escape while i’m gone, you know you can’t break any blocks, goodbye!” Dream said cheerfully as he walked out of the vault closing it after he left. </p><p>now tommy was all alone, left with his thoughts. could he trust Technoblade? what about tubb- </p><p>Tommy heard some muffled music in the distance, what was that?<br/>
the unidentifiable music started getting louder until-</p><p>“y arriba yo, mi apa y la chona” </p><p>oh god</p><p>“Contare la historia de una famosa persona<br/>
Todos la conocen con el apodo de chona<br/>
Todos la-“ </p><p>the music became louder as he heard a cell open, the figure with music seemingly radiating off him came closer as Tommy began recognising the person. “EYYYYYYY THOMASSSSS I DIDN’T THINK I’D SEE YOU HERE FOOL!” the person Tommy was probably going to spend the rest of his life with was,,, </p><p>Mexican fucking dream. </p><p>oh my fucking god, you can’t be serious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. why are there so many people here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically he gets out the cell, blackstone, moth, and new person. that’s it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“jesus christ please save me-“<br/>
“THOMASSSSSSSSS,,, uh, anyway, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN PRISON MANN? I HAVENT SEEN U IN AGESSSSS! DID YOU PISS OFF DREAM OR-“ before Mexican dream could finish, another obnoxious talking figure interrupted from the outside of his cell.</p><p> “Mexican dream who are you talking to- oh! why are you here?” it was girl dream. </p><p>or, as Mexican dream likes to call her...</p><p>mamacita.  </p><p>she wasn’t as bad as Mexican dream but holy hell, he didn’t want to deal with another set of dReAms. Tommy didn’t know if they were cousins but knowing dream and his crazy little sister,, yeah. they probably were. </p><p>they literally all look the same, what can he say. </p><p>“uh Technoblade kinda traded me in? it was because of a favour.” Tommy replied. he honestly didn’t know what to think of Techno, but he was sure as hell mad about it now. </p><p>“damn man,, do you have some family problems or somethin-“ Mexican dream cut himself off as girl dream elbowed him in the arm. </p><p>“well anyway, can you leave now? can you like, go back to your cells? i’m really not in the mood to talk to you guys and i would like it if yo-“ Tommy got cut off. again.</p><p> “NAHH MAN WE CANT LEAVE YOU ALL ALONE!” it was Mexican dream who cut him off. great.</p><p> “oh my fucking god why me”</p><p> “wait,, how did you get out if your cells anyway?!” Tommy asked rolling off the bed he sat on prior to this,, interesting interaction.</p><p> “well uhm,, it isn’t exactly locked..” girl dream answered. “what? i literally saw dream lock it.” Tommy slowly walked over to the door and with a slight push the door was already wide open. </p><p>“what. the. fuck.” Tommy swore he saw dream lock it- wait, wait, wait. Dream didn’t lock it, he simply just closed it! HAHA WHAT A FUCKING DUMBASS! </p><p>pushing away his thoughts he quickly sped out of his cell not wanting the door to slam in his face. The first thing he noticed- actually deciding to take a closer look at the place he’s probably going to spend eternity in- was, the fact that the whole room was just COVERED IN FUCKING POLISHED BLACKSTONE. </p><p>The whole prison being covered in it was enough, but THIS?!? That’s to fucking much, even if he, himself, does create obnoxious towers only made out of cobblestone at least no one will ever spend their whole life in it. </p><p>is blackstone and different versions of dream is all he’s going to see for eternity? surely with all of Techno’s weird voices and destruction plans someone from L’manberg would join him too, right? </p><p>“see she told you it wasn’t locked foooool” Mexican dream said quieter than before. Thank god he wasn’t fucking screaming. </p><p>“mamacita always knows the wayyy mannnn” Mexican dream stated. </p><p>Tommy wasn’t sure he liked having different versions of dream with him. it was quite- what do you call it, weird? uncomfortable? un-weird-fortable? </p><p>Tommy decided not to think about it as he saw a moth fly through the little tiny crack in the wall. </p><p>He’s so gonna name it clementine. </p><p>he walking over to it COMPLETELY ignoring la chona that started playing in the background. maybe she should have realised that was Mexican Dreams ‘speed-run music’ but whatever, that’s not important, right?</p><p>“y arriba yo, mi apa y la chona” </p><p>Tommy made it to the moth and picked it up. </p><p>“Contare la historia de una famosa persona”</p><p>“i’m going to name you cleme-“ </p><p>Mexican Dream smacked the moth while talking about his ‘cousin’ shawn mendez. </p><p>“WHAT THE FU-“ Tommy got cut off as another voice spoke.</p><p>“can you guys please be quite” </p><p>who in Jesus’s bussy is that? is it another dream?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>have fun with a cliffhanger.</p><p>qar if u see this no i did not swear and say bussy ur wrong</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. have to make you understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i honestly can’t explain this chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ before the next chapter comes out here’s my inspiration for it ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>